nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Nagamatsu
Ryo Nagamatsu is a composer working at Nintendo. He joined in April 2006 and has worked on a variety of games, mostly in the Mario and ''The Legend of Zelda'' franchises. He has usually been involved with orchestral soundtracks. Production History * ''Wii Play'' (2006) - Music * ''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree'' (2007) - Music * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) - Music * ''Wii Sports Resort'' (2009) - Music Composition * ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) - Music * ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (2010) - Music * ''Nintendo Land'' (2012) - Music * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' (2013) - Music * ''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) - Music * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Music Arrangement * ''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' (2015) - Sound Lead, Music * ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' (2016) - Character Voices * ''Tank Troopers'' (2016) - Music / Sound Effect * ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) - Music * ''Splatoon 2'' (2017) - Sound * ''Super Mario Party'' (2018) - Character Voices * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Music Arrangement * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Switch) (2019) - Music & Arrangement Special Thanks * ''ARMS'' (2017) Song Credits [[Touch Generations Soundtrack|''Touch Generations Soundtrack]] * Title - Live Ver. (Wii Sports) -- Arrangement, Piano, Soprano Recorder, Glockenspiel [[New Super Mario Bros. Wii|New Super Mario Bros. Wii]] * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://www.ymm.co.jp/p/detail.php?code=GTP01085336&dm=d#song * Bowser Battle 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending Demo -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Credit Roll -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Mario Galaxy 2|Super Mario Galaxy 2]] * Yoshi Appears -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/19454 * Digga-Leg -- Composition & Arrangement * Puzzle Plank Galaxy -- Composition & Arrangement * World 5 -- Composition & Arrangement * Melty Monster Galaxy -- Composition & Arrangement * Fleet Glide Galaxy -- Composition & Arrangement * Slimy Spring Galaxy -- Composition & Arrangement * Fated Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Precious One -- Arrangement [[Mario Kart 8|Mario Kart 8]] * Mount Wario -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/51219 * Wii Moo Moo Meadows -- Composition & Arrangement * GC Dry Dry Desert -- Arrangement * N64 Yoshi Valley -- Arrangement * DS Tick-Tock Clock -- Arrangement * 3DS Piranha Plant Slide -- Arrangement * N64 Rainbow Road -- Arrangement * Current Standings -- Composition & Arrangement * Congratulations! -- Arrangement * Nice Try! -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Credits -- Arrangement 'DLC' * Mute City -- Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U|Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U]] * Credits (Smash Bros.) Ver.2 -- ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U sound test * Ballad of the Goddess / Ghirahim's Theme (Skyward Sword) -- Arrangement [[The Legend of Zelda 30th Anniversary Concert|The Legend of Zelda 30th Anniversary Concert]] * A Link Between Worlds & Tri Force Heroes Medley -- Composition & Arrangement [[Splatoon 2|Splatoon 2]] * New You -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/71622 * Happy Little Workers -- Composition & Arrangement * Salmon Run Opening -- Composition & Arrangement * Tutorial (Salmon Run) -- Composition & Arrangement * Deluge Dirge -- Composition & Arrangement * Fishing Frenzy -- Composition & Arrangement * Salmon Run Success Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Salmon Run Failure Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Even Further -- Composition & Arrangement * Octo Canyon -- Composition & Arrangement * Great Octoweapon Appeared -- Composition & Arrangement * Octarmaments -- Composition & Arrangement * Bomb Rush Blush -- Arrangement * Tidal Rush -- Arrangement * Spicy Calamari Inkantation -- Arrangement * Get The Shining Future! (Grizzco Industries Recruitment Video BGM) -- Composition (w/Toru Minegishi), Arrangement 'Version 2.0.0.' * Shipwreckin' -- Composition & Arrangement * Fins & Fiddles -- Composition & Arrangement * Seafoam Shanty -- Composition & Arrangement * Broken Coral -- Composition & Arrangement * Riptide Rupture -- Composition & Arrangement 'Octo Expansion' * Nasty Majesty -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/77143 * #5 thirsty -- Composition & Arrangement * Deepsea Metro Central Station -- Composition & Arrangement * Telephone Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Inside the Deepsea Metro Subway Car -- Composition & Arrangement * #6 frisk -- Composition & Arrangement * #4 dunno -- Composition & Arrangement * #9 party -- Composition & Arrangement * Shark Bytes -- Composition & Arrangement * #8 regret -- Composition & Arrangement * #14 crush -- Composition & Arrangement * #13 shade -- Composition & Arrangement * #16 salty -- Composition & Arrangement * # awake -- Composition & Arrangement * Completion -- Composition & Arrangement * Splattack! (Octo) -- Arrangement * Reaching the Surface -- Composition & Arrangement * The Real Commander Tartar's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * The Plan -- Composition & Arrangement * #$@%* Dudes Be #$@%* Sleepin (Live) -- Composition & Arrangement 'Version 4.0.0.' * Frantic Aspic -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/86954 [[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'']] * Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Trailer BGM (Breath of the Wild) -- ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate sound test * Find Mii / Find Mii II Medley -- Arrangement Interviews * Iwata Asks: Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Iwata Asks: Super Mario 25th Anniversary * Destructoid: Nintendo Land (part 2, part 3) * Famitsu: Splatoon 2 * Nintendo website: Link's Awakening References Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers Category:Sound Directors